Due to the flexibility and power of modern microprocessors, electronic devices may be designed to perform many tasks. One example is a combination printer/scanner/copier/facsimile device. However, such devices are not without drawbacks. For example, such powerful and flexible devices must be configured before use. The configurations may include configurations of device functions, configurations for geographic regions, configurations for default values (i.e., paper sizes, fax speed dial numbers, etc.), among other things. Consequently, there may be many configuration values and choices.
In one prior art approach to configuration, a configuration process is performed at the factory by the manufacturer. This may include electronically downloading data into the memory of the device.
However, this prior art approach has several drawbacks. It delays shipping. It is time-consuming for a worker to un-box, connect, configure, and repackage each electronic device. Most of all, it is relatively expensive and requires a significant amount of man-hours to perform.
In another prior art approach, the manufacturer provides multiple configuration data sets in a memory of the electronic device. Therefore, the user may configure the electronic device by selecting an appropriate data set or sets.
However, one drawback to this prior art approach is that the cost of the excess (and unused) memory is a significant addition to the purchase price. In addition, the set-up may be difficult and time-consuming for the purchaser, especially if the purchaser is not knowledgeable about the particular device. Moreover, the user interface (such as a printer control panel, for example) may offer very limited configuration ability, i.e., no large display screen for displaying instructions, menus, choices, diagrams, etc. for the benefit of the person configuring the electronic device.
In yet another prior art approach, the purchaser is left to program the device and enter in any settings. This has obvious drawbacks in that the set-up may be difficult and time-consuming for the purchaser to perform, especially if the purchaser is not proficient in using the particular electronic device. In addition, for an electronic device that is used by multiple users, such as in an institutional setting, configuring and reconfiguring an electronic device may be too difficult and time-consuming for each user. Moreover, the user interface electronic device may again offer limited configuration ability.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for improvements in the configuration of an electronic device.